Camp Titanos
by cupcake1002
Summary: I bet you didn't know that there are many types of half-bloods. However, this is a story of two 14 year old titan half bloods, also known as demi-titans; Bonnie Saunders, a self-assured Coeus member and Dylan Smith, a loyal Oceanus member who surprises everyone. A life threatening quest, the clash of two camps, unexpected romance, loads of action...
1. Prologue-The battle for the Titanos cup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's series Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

Look, I didn't ask to be a half-blood, and when I say half-blood I don't mean the half god sort.. I suppose you already know about camp half-blood and camp jupiter. The useless demigods living there don't stand a chance against us! Or so I thought. When I say us, I am referring to the children of the titans. We were born to fight the demi-gods.. especially the one they call, Percy Jackson. You know his story, now it is time you know ours.

If you're reading this fanfiction because you think you might be one of us, my advice; close this webpage immediately! Just believe whatever lie your mum or dad told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life because being a half-blood is risky and unpredictable. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in very nasty ways.

But of course, if you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great! Read on. I honestly envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

Yet, if you recognise yourself in this text - if you feel something stirring inside - stop reading at once. You might be one of us. And once you know, it's only a matter of time before they find you.. Don't say I didn't warn you.

...

My name is Dylan Smith, I am 14 years old and the son of Oceanus. Yeah you heard me right, son of a titan, not a god.

We train at a camp called camp Titanos and instead of wasting our time learning how to use weapons, how to climb rock walls and learn what the difference is between a god and a monster. We spend our time at camp Titanos learning how to harness the power of our titan parent and use it to fight the gods and their children. We don't need to learn how to use a weapon anyway, most of us were born with a talent for a particular weapon.. well, most of us...

Camp Titanos is located in northern Greece on the very tip of Mount Titanos, the mountain parallel to mount Olympus. The campers here are usually children of; Uranus, Kronus, Oceanus, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, Coeus and Prometheus.

Demi-Gods are usually born with ADHD and dyslexia whilst half-bloods are usually born with ADHD and anger issues. So as you can imagine, the campers at camp Titanos can cause a lot of havoc! Anyway, enough of the history lesson, over to my current situation.

...

I dodged a vicious swipe of my opponent's sword by inches. He was about 9 years old. Engraved on the ragged hilt of his sword was the symbol of his father, Hyperion, a golden, glowing sun. I parried as he yet again lunged towards me with his sword and shielded my eyes as the boy shot a beam of light towards me with his free hand. Although he was young and could not control his powers properly, that sudden blast of light was enough to catch me off guard. My feet buckled and a droplet of perspiration fell onto the tip of my nose. I knew I was going to lose this battle, I always did.

As I stumbled, he took the opportunity to strike and a stinging sensation shot up my arm. It was at these moments I wished most that I knew how to control my father's powers. I howled and lunged at him with my clunky sword. Yet, being the clumsy person I am, I missed and toppled to the ground with a thump. I watched helplessly as my sword skidded through the white sand of the arena floor and into the river, sparkling in the sunlight. The water engulfed my sword, leaving small ripples on the surface. I sighed in defeat... My brown hair now a mess and my arms covered in blood and dirt.

The Hyperion campers in the stands began to cheer and shouted advice to their half brother who was now towering over me, the muscles around his mouth tense, his mouth a hard, straight line. The crowd of campers in their designated stands watched eagerly, waiting to see what we would do.

I exhaled, I was defenseless, but the battle had not ended yet! To end the battle, your opponent had to either; end up outside the arena, stay on the ground for more than 15 seconds, or give up and agree that their opponent had won. But, I would not give up that easily..

Suddenly, a crazy idea formed in my head. It was my only hope and last opportunity to avoid my opponent's attack. I knew there was a 90% chance that it wouldn't work. I had tried several times, and failed.

As the small boy sprung towards me with his sword held high above his head, I closed my eyes and let the power of the river flow free. I let go of all my worries and frustration. I did exactly as my teacher had told me, "when close to your power source, image it in all 5 senses [see, hear, taste, smell, feel]." I felt the icy cool current of the river flowing, I could taste the saltiness of the water, I could see the ripples grow, then fade away, shrinking into nothing. The more I thought, the stronger these feelings became. The smell of salt almost became overwhelming.

Suddenly, I felt as if I were dunked in a pool of icy water and I could feel myself dripping wet. I opened my eyes to see a stunned son of Hyperion gawking at me with wide eyes. His sword was still held tightly in his hand but he didn't dare move. His blade was inches away from my chest.

Despite the fact that I was drenched and shivering, I grinned madly and shot a wave of icy water right at the boy. I had done it! I could control my father's powers! The impact of the wave I had created tossed my opponent just in front of the red line that indicated the end of the arena. My enthusiasm faded and I growled in frustration. The crowd oohed and aahed. If only he took one more step backwards, past the red line, I would have won!

I stared at the him in disbelief! But then, as I pulled myself up, readying myself for a huge blow, the boy tumbled backwards and fell past the line! My eyes widened in shock as I realised what that meant. I really had won! He glared at me, fuming, drenched like me, his fists clenched in tight balls causing his knuckles to turn white. He was probably embarrassed by the fact that he had been beaten by a Oceanus kid.

My mouth fell open in amazement and I stared at my hands, not able to believe what I had just done. I was sitting in a patch of muddy water, dripping wet and shivering. I had learnt to create water, but I still had to learn how to get rid of it.

At that moment an explosion of cheers and boos erupted from the crowd of half-bloods sitting in the stands. I shivered and smiled weakly, shaking the remaining droplets of water off me. My best friend Walter, also a son of Oceanus, raced out of the stands and helped me to my feet. Silver spots flickered as I stood up with jelly legs and trudged back to the Oceanus stand. The stand was painted a rich, deep blue colour to represent our father, who was literally the unending stream of water encircling the world. My half brothers and sisters patted me on the back and congratulated me as I took my seat and waited to watch the next fight.

...

Iapteus, our camp director stood up to the microphone. His booming voice a little muffled by his shaggy, brown beard. Everyone in the arena fell silent as soon as Iapetus spoke through the loud speakers.

"Oceanus cabin! 50 points are awarded to you!" My whole cabin erupted in cheer and shouts of glee. Iapetus is the titan of mortal life and was assigned the job of camp director by his mother, Gaea. He was to watch us half-titans and make sure we were training properly. Many other sons and daughters of Gaia's were assigned the job of teaching us.

"The next battle is about to commence!" All the campers whispered to each other in delight and excitement as they looked around, wondering which cabins would be competing next.

"Two cabin members will battle ferociously for the opportunity to win the Titanos cup!" Roared Iapetus, incredibly excited about the fights as usual. Everyone anxiously waited for their camp director to announce who the next battle would be against.

"The Kronus cabin VS. the Coeus cabin! Time Vs intelligence!" The two cabins erupted in cheer and battle cries. Everyone knew who was going win this round...

**Thanks for reading. Check out my profile for the link to my blog. It has a map of camp and some more info on the story and the titans :)**


	2. Kronus Vs Coeus

**Thanks for the the awesome follows, favorites and reviews by (guest) Reader4life, Goodorevilangel-yourchoice and Glitterin'AquaPrincess12.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2! P.s: I will update every few days or at the latest, once a week.**

The Kronus cabin were thought of as the leaders of camp. The strongest, most powerful campers. Each one of them would learn how to master the elements of time and were known for his or her longing of power and glory. They would stop at nothing to get it.

A petite girl with alert green eyes and dirty, blonde hair stepped out of the Coeus stand glaring at the boy stepping out of the Kronus stand. She didn't stand a chance, I thought to myself. The boy pulled back his hoodie revealing his jet black hair and golden eyes. Most children of Kronus had the same golden eyes as their father. The boy's lips were curled in a half smile. The daughter of Coeus snarled in return. I had to admit, this girl had courage.

The two slowly trudged through the sand and into the arena.

"Bonnie Saunders from the Coeus cabin VS. Hunter fields from the Kronus cabin!" Bellowed Iapetus. The stands exploded with cheers and growls.

The two campers took their places in the arena. Bonnie drew a brilliant silver sword with some strange designs engraved on the hilt in one hand and a matching silver shield with the same strange designs in the other. Both Bonnie and Hunter kept eye contact. Hunter stood opposite Bonnie holding no weapon but standing in a fighting stance, his fists clenched.

"Begin!" Shouted Iapetus loudly over the speakers.

Bonnie bolted towards Hunter at full speed, her legs moving so fast that they were a blur of sand and green sneakers. Hunter grinned as she dove for him with the tip of her sword pointing at his throat. He swiftly pushed his hand forward as if to say "stop" and Bonnie was frozen in mid-air. His grin became wider as he closed his hand. Bonnie fell to the floor with a thump, her sword clattered to the ground.

However, she got up as quick as she fell down and managed to retrieve her sword before Hunter could snatch it off her. I raised my eyebrows, maybe this girl could actually beat Hunter. For a while they just shuffled around in circles trading blows, never loosing eye contact. That was until Hunter made the next move. He ran towards Bonnie and Bonnie ran towards Hunter. She leaped above Hunter with ease and aimed her sword at him. She managed to cut a gash in Hunter's side before he froze her in mid-air. Hunter growled and grabbed his side in pain, blood was now trickling down. I winced as he dropped Bonnie onto the floor hard with no mercy.

Bonnie lay on the ground below Hunter and didn't move. 15, 14, 13, 12... the count-down had begun. If she didn't get up before 15 seconds was up, Hunter would win. I balled my hands into fists, hoping Bonnie would get up. 11, 10, 9, 8... Bonnie began to stir. Her hand crept towards her shield slowly. Hunter didn't seem to notice as he was too engulfed in the adoring crowd. 7, 6, 5.. Her hand came closer to the shield. 4, 3, 2... Bonnie grabbed the shield and leapt up with all her might and winced as she stood up. Hunter turned to Bonnie in shock but soon got over it. He pushed his hand forward, about to freeze Bonnie again, but she was too quick, she bolted at the right moment just in time to miss Hunter's hand. However, her grip was lost on her sliver shield, it was hovering in mid-air, frozen. Bonnie grinned and kicked the hovering shield into Hunter. It went flying as he moved his hand in defense. The shield landed on top of Hunter and he toppled to the floor. Bonnie pointed his sword at Hunter's neck, holding his arms behind his back firmly.

"Alright!" Hunter growled, clearly frustrated. Bonnie grinned in satisfaction and lowered her sword. The battle was over and the Coeus cabin had won! I unclenched my hands and grinned, staring at the girl in awe. She was standing tall and proud in the middle of the arena, towering over the outraged Kronus member.

"Coeus cabin! 50 points!" Boomed Iapetus, failing at hiding his surprise. Bonnie grinned madly and strode back to her stand triumphantly. All the cabins seemed to be in a daze except the Kronus and Coeus cabins. The Coeus cabins were shouting triumphantly whilst the Kronus members scowled at Hunter, shaking their heads in disbelief. Their most competitive, brutal and successful member had been beaten by a Coeus girl! The two cabins became enemies that day.


	3. A day in the life of a demi-titan - 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I haven't had much time to write because of school starting. This chapter was a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Dinner that night was absolute chaos! The two unexpected wins were discussed widely among all the cabins. The Coeus and Oceanus cabin members were congratulating each other whilst the Kronus campers continued to scowl at Hunter. He wore an awkward expression as he devoured his steak, then glared at Bonnie.

For once, I walked to my table in triumph, being smiled at and congratulated. I had finally proved that the children of Oceanus weren't as worthless as everyone thought we were.

As I sat down among my cabin mates, next to Walter, a plate of spaghetti materialized in front of me. I licked my lips and clutched my knife and fork, ready to dig in... Walter gave me his usual grin as we swallowed mouthfuls of spaghetti. We had a lot in common. Walter and I arrived at camp at around the same time just at age 6. As you can imagine, Camp Titanos was quite a scary place for 6 year old kids. However, once we discovered we were in the same cabin, we became best friends and did everything together. I smiled back at Walter, thankful to have such a great friend. As I swallowed another mouthful of spaghetti, I wondered whether or not it was the right time to reveal my plan. I had formulated one a couple of weeks ago. My goal was to prove to the camp that myself and the Oceanus cabin weren't as weak as most of the others thought. But for this, I needed help and Walter was the most loyal friend I could get. However, I didn't think I was ready yet.

The remainder of the night was pleasant. I spoke with my cabin mates but the plan was always at the back of my mind.

"Congratulations to the Oceanus and Coeus cabins." Bellowed Iapetus later that night.

"I have to admit, their success today did surprise me a little". I grinned broadly as Walter nudged me. However, I was still pondering about the plan, would people laugh at me? Or take me seriously? Had their views changed about me because of the battle today? Iapetus went on;

"Just to inform those who don't pay attention" He paused, staring at a couple of the trouble-making campers.

"The Titanos cup will be announced at the end of the year. However, this year the rules will be changed slightly". Demi-titans around me now wore confused expressions. What was Iapetus talking about?

"This year". He sipped a little wine from his glass before continuing, to increase tension.

"The battles will not be the only thing contributing to your cabin's score at the end of the year." This caught my attention. I heard gasps from the crowd and scowls from the Kronus cabin.

"Your training, academic results and overall success at the camp will also contribute to your score". An explosion of shouts, scowls and yells erupted from the hall of demi-titans.

My eyes widened as I realised what this meant... the Oceanus cabin actually had a chance of winning this year! Winning was everything at camp Titanos. It meant bragging rights, glory, fame! I grinned in pleasure as I heard the yells and cries coming from the Kronus cabin. This new rule meant we had a chance of winning and they had a chance of loosing. The Kronus cabin had won every Titanos cup for as long as I can remember, this year it was anyone's game and I was determined to win it!

After a filling meal at the great hall, I trudged back to the Oceanus cabin walking the long, scenic way along the river. As I walk, I passed each of the other cabins. After all, the Oceanus cabin was placed on the very end. I passed the Gaea cabin, painted a bold, earthy colour mixed with a little green. Next I passed the Uranus cabin then the Kronus cabin which was painted a rich gold. Four large, golden poles supported the building and I could just make out their outdoor training area. It was almost a replica of the arena but a little smaller. Random objects lay on the floor and many dummies and punching bags hung from poles creating a kind of roof. Every cabin had some sort of training area where they spent a part of their day attempting to harness the power of their titan parent. Obviously the Oceanus training area was by the river. As I walked along, I passed the Hyperion cabin then the Mnemosyne, Prometheus and Coeus cabins. I stopped by the Coeus cabin, I'm not sure why. I stared in awe at the tall red and white building. Through the windows I saw many books and plain red and white bunk beds. I sighed as I finally reached the Oceanus cabin. The familiar smell of salt water wafted in the air. I stared at the river. Under the moonlight it was beautiful. That reminded me of something I had read somewhere;

Oceans could be calm and beautiful whilst at other times they could be rough and ruthless. Oceans were unpredictable, just like my life.

I shook my head and grinned, I definitely belonged to the Oceanus cabin. As I looked up, I realised how late it really was. The full moon hung in the sky like a giant light.

I tip-toed into my cabin in complete darkness. I could barely see anything but I made sure not to wake anyone. The number one rule of being a titan half-blood, never EVER wake another sleeping demi-titan. I learnt that the hard way...

I woke up to the sound of the camp bell which signaled the start of training. This consisted of weapons, battle and combat training, then academic classes as well as training with our powers. We then went through a timed obstacle course and the rest of the day was ours!

First up for me was weapons and combat.

"Great" I moaned as I trudged towards the arena alongside Walter. We all knew weapons and combat wasn't my best class. Walter pat me on the back and chuckled.

"You'll be fine". I rolled my eyes knowing that it wasn't the case.

...

"Alright!" Our instructor clapped his hands together to get our attention. His name was Ben and he was about 4 or 5 years older than me. His arms were muscular and he clutched a silver dagger in his right hand. I could see a scar running down the side of his arm. I stared at it in awe, wondering how it got there. When he saw me, he eyed me suspiciously.

"Today, we will be working with daggers". Ben yelled, his eyes still on me.

"Dylan!" He bellowed. I sighed, he always liked to pick on me.

"Come here and demonstrate for us". He grinned wickedly and handed me the silver dagger in his hand, grabbing another for himself, spinning it with two fingers.

"Show off" I mumbled under my breath but stepped forward.

"Today we will be starting simple so you better keep up!" He began.

"This is how you grasp the dagger". He yelled, clutching the dagger with his right hand, thumb on top. I imitated him with my dagger.

"I want you to all pair up and practice these swipes". He showed us a couple of moves. I flinched as he fake swiped me with the dagger across my stomach, face and legs.

"Now go!" Ben patted me on the back, a little too hard and yelled.

"Pair up with Bonnie." Then he whispered to Bonnie "Go easy on him". She grinned and nodded, staring at me with amusement. Great, I thought to myself and gulped, approaching her slowly, my dagger held up and the other hand covering my face. The others had already begun to fight yet Bonnie and I just stood there. My knuckles became white from holding the dagger too tight and my palms became sweaty.

"We don't have all day, do something!". Ben yelled at us. Bonnie broke into a run and I stood, frozen...


	4. A day in the life of a demi-titan - 2

**Hi everyone, sorry I took so long to update! It's been really busy at school. But here is chapter 4. Also, ignore the parts where I say "titan ability", I changed it from powers because I didn't think it sounded right :P Hope you enjoy.**

Bonnie darted towards me, her dagger held high, aimed right at me. I managed to dodge most of her first blow. However, I felt as if a jolt of electricity ran up my arm. I stared at it and realised it had been cut. I knew I wasn't going to last long in this fight. My eyes widened as Bonnie charged at me again.

"Well don't just stand there!" Yelled Ben.

"Deflect the blows!" He said showing me how, slashing the air. I grunted as I used the blade of the dagger to block Bonnie's next attack. Ben nodded, a look of eagerness in his eyes, as if this kind of thing somewhat excited him. I stared at him and lost focus. A sharp pain run up my leg. More blood was trickling down to my ankle. I stared at Bonnie, she was not giving up until I was down. I gasped, suddenly out of breath. Ben seemed amused now. I took a deep breath and dove for Bonnie, only managing to scrape her arm. Bonnie stared at her arm to see only a dot of blood. She snorted and dived towards me. Suddenly, the sound of metal scraping and feet shuffling filled my ears. My stomach ached, my arms and legs stung and the world began to swirl in front of me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, Ben and Bonnie kneeling beside me. The world was fuzzy and I was engulfed in pain. I now know not to get in a fight with Bonnie again...

"Nice Bonnie." I heard Ben say.

"Dylan, I'm surprised you stayed up for that long" He grinned at both of us. The rest of the campers surrounded us, watching. I wondered how much they saw.

I sighed as I realised I was still slumped on the dusty ground. Bonnie inched towards me and then offered her hand. She hauled me up and shook my hand.

"Good game" She mumbled. I stared into her sharp green eyes and she stared into my dark blue eyes for a little too long. After we realised, we immediately unclasped our hands and looked away. Ben snorted but no one else noticed. As I walked to my next activity with Walter by my side, I caught a glimpse of Bonnie blushing and joining a group of her friends.

Next, was academic studies with Walter. What? Did you think titan training was all fun and games? First up, I had general knowledge which tended to be about the dangers of being a demi-titan, yada, yada. Then I had Greek and all the other subjects you mortals would have as your usual studies. Finally, after that was working with our titan-abilities. For Oceanus campers, it was by the lake.

Class was a blur, moving from one room to another, absorbing information that we as demi-titans really didn't need to know (except general knowledge).

As I entered the room where math was going to take place I heard a whisper coming from one of my class mates. Something about a demi-god prophesy. Demi-titans don't usually take notice to demi-god things, but it is always good to know what they are up to. After that, I completely zoned out until the shrill voice of mrs Ganesaligham, my maths teacher interrupted my thoughts.

"Dylan!" She squealed in her incredibly high pitched voice.

"yes?" I asked.

"What did I just say?" She asked, looking angry.

"..." I stared at her blankly.

"Would someone care to explain what I just said?" She asked glaring at me the whole time.

"She just explained how to work out the sum of the hypotenuse of a triangle" Replied Bonnie grinning at me. I smiled back awkwardly and turned back to mrs Ganesaligham, who was still glaring at me.

"That's right miss Saunders. You, unlike some people listen in class!".

My cheeks grew hot and I turned my head away again.

Finally, my last activity of the day was working by the like, improving our titan-abilities. Each cabin did this differently. The cabin leader (who, at the moment was Felix Gibson, a scrawny 15 year old with brown hair and the same dark blue eyes as any Oceanus cabin member) would walk around and help anyone who was struggling. I grinned as Walter and I walked to the lake to practice. I finally knew how to control my ability.

Today's lesson would be different. I would be joining the cabin members who already knew how to use their powers for the first half and I would begin to learn technique. Then, for the second half I would go to my usual spot by the lake with Walter and practice. I grinned at Walter mockingly as I walked over to my group and he walked over to the other where he would still try to harness his ability.

...

My instructor happened to be Felix this lesson. I joined the group of newbies who "just" got their powers. We first practiced our skills to warm up. I smiled as the familiar sensations ran through me. The smell of saltwater, the cool breeze, the sound of the water trickling and moving. After practicing, Felix went through technique. I realised there was much more to my powers than I expected. It wasn't only drawing water from the source but it was freezing water, controlling the water molecules in the air, unfreezing water, shaping it and much more.

As Felix was talking about the various things we could do with our powers I caught a glimpse of a dark, hooded figure creeping into the shadows of the forest. I eyed the figure suspiciously and felt the urge to follow it. I watched Felix, his back was turned, I was at the back of the crowd, I could easily slip away, unnoticed. I grinned and silently followed the figure into the forest...


	5. The hooded figure

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! (My longest chapter so far, almost 2,000 words! Also, thanks to;**

**TrixsanStarr**

**Demimagician**

**and**

**GoodorevilangelKITTY-u-d-cide**

**for the reviews!**

The further I travelled through the forest, the harder it became to see where I was going. However, the figure seemed to have no problem navigating through the twisted trees, as if he had done this many times.. The trees became thicker and the canopy of greenery that surrounded me were almost suffocating. The hooded figure wandered deeper into the forest and soon everything was pitch black. I stumbled, and stopped suddenly, there was an erie silence. I began to get a little suspicious, my heart began to beat vigorously. Was this a trap? Where was I going? The hooded figure seemed to have disappeared. I could still feel the rough texture of the tree trunks and smell the dense bush that surrounded me but I had no sense of where I was going. I began to doubt myself. At that moment, inhuman laughter echoed through the trees and ringed in my ears. A shiver ran up my spine.

I could barely make out the outline of a horned figure. He seemed to be growing larger and his laughter became louder. I clasped my ears, attempting to muffle the laughter but it was too loud.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What do you want?"

The huge figure laughed some more and replied in a deep, growling voice.

"You, son of Oceanus are here because you chose to come".

Then, the hooded figure became visible. Hunter stood in front of me grinning wickedly. I stifled a gasp, I should have known! It was a trap!

"Meet my dad" He snorted.

Wide eyed in shock, I realised the huge horned figure was Kronus. All I could make out of him was his outline, his horns and what looked like red electricity that surrounded him. I growled at Kronus, I have had many past experiences with the Kronus cabin and their father, not good ones either.

"What do you want?" I repeated a little louder, trying to hide my fear and anger.

Hunter smirked.

"We know about your plan Dylan, but you haven't thought it through have you?"

I attempted to play dumb.

"What plan?" I replied in my most convincing voice. I knew what he was talking about. I had wanted to tell everyone about my plan for a while now. I wanted to show everyone what an Oceanus member could do, because most of the time we were labelled as the wimps of the camp. I wanted to meet and destroy the one called.. Percy Jackson to prove I really was a demi-titan.

"Don't play that game Dylan. I know we have the same goal, we both want to eradicate those demi-gods. The sons and daughters of traitors!" Growled Kronus, he shouted that last word with such hate that my whole body shuddered. Then I realised something horrible, Kronus and I had the same goal. But, just because we had different reasons, did it make it any more acceptable? I had the same goal as the darkest, most evil titan in the world.

I glared at him with even more hate now. I wanted nothing to do with Kronus and his followers, I have had too many bad experiences. I knew there was no point in attempting to harness my titan-ability whilst I was in this state and there was nothing I could do. So I decided to play along until I thought of something.

"No matter how..." Kronus paused.

"... scrawny and useless you are, you do come up with good ideas" For Kronus, that must have been a compliment, yet I was bursting with anger. Trying to cover this up, I nodded.

He paused again, thinking probably of diabolical ways to torture me.

"..Would you like to work with Hunter and I?" Kronus pointed at Hunter who grinned. This surprised me. At that statement I had to try so hard to will myself not to burst out and yell at the lord of time that he was crazy to ever think I would even **consider** working with him! I was speechless, there was no way I could agree to this. I gulped, Kronus and hunter stared at me expectantly. I took a deep breath...

"NEVER!" I jumped in surprise and shielded my eyes as a beam of light pierced the darkness. Hunter and Kronus were now clearly visible. Kronus looked a little weaker in the light, but only for a second. Hunter looked truly startled. I looked at my surroundings and there, against all odds... was Bonnie, her sword clutched tightly in her hand. She had a murderous look in her eyes, she was staring straight at Kronus. A flood of questions raced through my mind, how did she get here? How did she know where to go? Shouldn't she be at training? How long have I been here? But obviously now wasn't the time to ask those questions.

"Let him go Kronus, he's no use to you, scrawny, he can't even hold a dagger properly!" I was about to yell back at her until I realised she was doing me a favour. Kronus growled.

"This won't be the last time you see me, I'll be back" He glared at me and Bonnie with his golden eyes, a mix of determination and hatred. He then disappeared in a huge cloud of gold, taking the chill of the night and pitch blackness with him. All that was left was silence, Hunter growled and put his black hood back on, storming off obviously disappointed that I wasn't incinerated by his father.

"Where do you think your going, they were looking for you too". Yelled Bonnie

"Wait, who's looking fo-" I began

"Shh" She interrupted.

"Just because you beat me in one lousy battle doesn't mean I couldn't seriously injure you". Began Hunter, glaring at Bonnie. He still hadn't gotten over the shame of loosing to Bonnie in the previous battle.

Bonnie's eyes reminded me of those of a snake, she made a growling noise and glared as Hunter raced out of the forest. As Hunter disappeared in the trees her eyes turned to me, just as menacing.

"You are in big trouble!" She stated. I sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Way past your last class, that's for sure". She replied.

"Thats just great".

Bonnie led me out of the forest of gnarled trees and back to camp. Many campers were still wandering around or finishing off dinner. I gulped as Iapetus stormed up towards Bonnie and I.

"Where have you been!?" He yelled. Now, all eyes were on me and Iapetus. Great, I thought, I would be publicly humiliated by my camp director to top off my strange experience with the dark time lord.

"You can't just disappear like that Dylan!" I gulped getting ready for whatever horrors he would bestow upon me.

"Your punishment is cleaning the hellhound's area for the next 3 weeks!" My eyes widened in fear. That punishment was a **very** rare one, only given if either Iapetus was in a very bad mood or the camper did something unspeakable. I guess it was a mix of both.

"What..?" I mumbled, not sure if I heard him right. The hellhounds... I sighed in despair...

"I don't have time for this.." Iapetus mumbled as he stormed off.

I sighed, I should have expected that.

"Forget about that, come on Dylan". Mumbled Bonnie.

She smirked and dragged me to a deserted part of camp behind the wooden structure we called the library. A few benches sat on the unkept grass and an old fountain that didn't work any more lay in the middle of the area. The fountain was made of sandstone and had carvings of all the titans on it. I stared at the picture of Oceanus. He looked completely different to me, he looked powerful, muscular. He had a sense of authority. Whilst I was just the scrawny boy who didn't fit in and couldn't do anything right.

"So.." Bonnie began, sitting on a bench. I decided to sit as far away as possible from her, I just wanted some time alone. So I sat on the bench opposite her.

"Tough night" She stated, I nodded in agreement.

"I brought some food" She added. I smiled a little, I didn't realised how hungry I was until she pulled out some ham sandwiches and a bottle of lemonade. She handed me a half of the sandwich and poured some lemonade into two cups.

"Hunter" She cringed in distaste at the sound of his name.

"Always causing trouble, someone aught to teach him a lesson!" Bonnie mumbled. I nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure why she was trying to comfort me.

"You were sent to get me?" I asked. Bonnie nodded and took a sip of lemonade.

"So, why did you go into the forest in the first place?" She asked, a curious look on her face.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain. I saw this black hooded figure, which in the end turned out to be Hunter and... I don't know. I was just, drawn to him, I guess". I looked up at Bonnie, she looked thoughtful and asked;

"What did Kronus say to you? It's not every day you bump into the one and only evil time lord!" I grinned at this and replied;

"He knew about my plan and he wanted me to work with him". I realised my mistake as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"What plan?" Bonnie asked, tilting her head to the side. I sighed, I decided **someone** had to know about my plan. I tried to explain it the best I could, but it did sound better in my head.

"Well, there is a stereo type I want to break I guess; how the Oceanus campers are like the odd ones out. That they won't accomplish anything, etcetera. I want to fix that by accomplishing something not even the Kronus cabin have yet. I want to go to the demi-god camp and find the one called Percy Jackson!"

She stared at me in silence and didn't say a word. Her eyes were wide. I could feel my cheeks grow hot and I looked away, unable to hold her stare. She probably thought I was crazy, no one had ever done that before. She was probably like everyone else, thinking that no one from the Oceanus cabin could accomplish anything. I knew I shouldn't have told her. It was such a childish idea. After a long while, she simply got up and said;

"Well, goodnight. I'll see you later I guess". I waved goodbye, feeling a little embarrassed and she trudged off, probably to tell her Coeus friends how she met a crazy Oceanus member who ran into the woods without thinking. I sat at the benches in silence, listening to the cool breeze and breathing in the cold, night air to calm myself. Then, I took one last look at my father carved into the sandstone fountain and walked back to my cabin...

-**Hope you enjoyed it, more coming soon. P.S: It's going to get a little more interesting from here now :P**


	6. Titan Dreams

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! Here is chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it, even though it was kind of rushed!**

I spent the following day in the library, ignoring the smirks and jeers made by the other campers. My first day of punishment was... indescribable. I can't even begin to comment on the stench! It's funny how a great day can be followed by such horrible ones.

I decided to spend my spare time researching the supposed camp for demi-gods. At that time the camp was just a rumor and I was determined to prove it existed. Apparently these half goats called satyrs bring the demi-gods to the camp. So if I could just find one, maybe they could tell me where the camp is.

I was concentrating so hard that I didn't realise Bonnie was slouched behind me, staring at me once again. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and her wavy, blond hair hung loosely, held with a vibrant, red headband.

"Hi" She finally said and I jumped. I spun my chair around to stare at her.

"Hi" I huffed as anger suddenly bubbled up inside of me. I turned my back to her again. She was probably here to mock me like all the other campers about my punishment and my childish plan.

Yet, Bonnie seemed to be amused by my anger and of course this just made me furious.

"What do you want?" I snapped, yet I didn't receive an answer. Bonnie glanced behind her to make sure no one was watching, causing her blond hair to flick in my face. I gasped for a second then she hauled me up by the collar.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled, kicking and punching at the air but she didn't budge.

"Shh!" She whispered, then dragged me into a deserted corner of the library where cobwebs lined the walls and dust formed a thick blanket on the furniture. She let me down once she was absolutely certain no one was watching.

"Ok" She began but I interrupted, fuming.

"What was that for!" I yelled dusting myself off. But Bonnie didn't answer my question.

"Look, I think your idea about finding the demi-gods is good and I want to go with you". I froze, was this some sort of trick, to humiliate me even further? She saw my expression and continued with a sigh.

"The only reason I am doing this is to humiliate Hunter." She sneered. I raised my eyebrows at her and she just shrugged.

"I am going on the quest with you" She repeated a little more forcefully and eyed me up and down.

"And it looks like you will need all the help you can get" Bonnie stared at the books I held in my hands.

"You have the complete wrong idea. Do you even know where this camp is? Do you even know if there **is** one?". I shook my head. But anger bubbled up inside of me.

"What makes you think I need you!" I yelled.

"Just because I am an Oceanus camper!" I crossed my arms and stared at her. Bonnie just sighed.

"Has anyone else offered to come?" I didn't want to seem weak, yet I didn't exactly want to make the journey on my own either.

"Fine! You can come" I replied angrily. Yet, inside I was kind of glad she was coming along. But of course I didn't mention this! Bonnie grinned at this like an over-excited child.

"We will leave in the morning!" She declared. "At 4:30 before everyone wakes up. Pack quick!" She handed me a folded piece of parchment.

"We can use this". Then she ran off. I stared at her in awe, slowly and carefully opening the parchment. It was a map, with camp Titanos, Mount Olympus parallel to it, lots of empty land, cities and then, as I fully unravelled the parchment, in the very far corner of the map was a big, red cross...

As the day came to an end and my cabin mates and myself groggily got into bed, all I could think about was the next day and what it would have in stall for Bonnie and I. However, as soon as I felt myself drift off, the titan dreams began...

Black figures, as huge as bears prowled towards me. Their piercing, red eyes glared at me and I was engulfed in total darkness. All I could catch a glimpse of were the dull, bear-like shadows. They had ominous eyes which seemed to stare deep into my soul. I gasped and my breathing became rapid and my body seemed too heavy for me to stay standing. What was going on? I thought. Soon millions of pairs of red eyes were surrounding me, getting closer. I could now make out red electricity surging around the black figures. As they got closer, I could begin to feel the electricity getting stronger, beginning to swallow me... Just as I thought the electricity was about to touch me, the dream shifted..

I sighed in relief until the next dream came. I was floating in the vast ocean, clinging to a plank of rotten wood for my dear life. I suspected it was part of the remains of an old boat. The sky was an inky black and occasionally flickers of lighting would light it up, leaving marks when I closed my eyes. Huge waves crashed around me, spraying salt water on my face. Unlike the pleasant smell of the wind and ocean at camp, the smell of salt overwhelmed me.

"Dylan!" Someone shrieked, a couple of meters ahead of me I could make out a figure. Somehow, I knew that the person was my friend and I had to save them. They had nothing to hold onto and were beginning to drown. I desperately tried to reach them yet, whenever I tried to move towards them, a huge wave would crash over me and carry me further away from the figure. As this happened continuously, I became more frantic and feelings of dread overcame me. In desperation, I attempted to stop the waves from crashing over me with my powers, but of course it didn't work. By that point, I could barely see the figure, they were a tiny speck in the distance and there was absolutely nothing I could do to help them, or myself for that matter. I felt powerless and I thought feelings of horror and dread would overpower me... How was it that I was defenseless against my own power?

The dream shifted one more time, I was once again standing in total darkness. Immediately after this, a rich, deep voice echoed in the darkness.

"The son of Oceanus will walk the path of others, along with two of his brothers." My eyes widened and I craned my neck to try and face the source of the sound. Where was it coming from? It went on;

"A traitor will walk amongst them, and the secrets of the Gods will become true." What was this voice talking about? Who is this traitor? What secrets do the Gods keep? What about the titans? Then something clicked... it was some sort of prophesy. Like the demi-gods get.

"2 contrasting camps collide, whilst the heroes must pick a side." The voice went silent and I felt defenseless. It couldn't possibly be talking about me... could it? I wasn't a hero...

I woke up with a horrible feeling deep in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't seem to shake it off.

I looked around my cabin to see the blury figures of my cabin-mates, still fast asleep. Groggily, I stared at my alarm, it was only 2:00 in the morning. I sighed and placed my head back on the pillow. However, I stayed awake for quite a while...

**Thanx for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was kind of rushed! Promise the next chapter will be much better! Also, i'm not that great at prophecies, so... hope it was ok :) Also, I promise to update as soon as possible since now it is the school holidays!**


	7. Past the borders

**Hey everyone! Hopefully this chapter is much better than the last which was meant to just set the scene for the quest and give you some clues as to what will happen. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who have been reading my story, reviewing and following so far. Thanks so much! Anyway, on with the story :)**

I wasn't sure when I drifted off again but I would have forgotten about the quest if it had not been for Bonnie who snuck into the Oceanus cabin and woke me up.

"What are you doing asleep?" She hissed. I slowly opened one eye, then the other to find Bonnie upside down glaring at me. She stood up and yanked the blankets off me. I groaned and a shiver ran down my spine.

"It's so cold" I moaned. Temporarily forgetting about my dream. Bonnie just shook her head and stared at me in disbelief.

"Did you even pack your bag?" She asked. I slowly pointed to a bulky backpack leaning on the edge of my bed.

"Well put it on! We don't have all day." She grumbled.

"But I'm so tired!" I practically yelled.

"Shhh!" She hissed, gesturing to my sleeping cabin-mates. I nodded reluctantly then groaned as I hauled my backpack on to my back.

"Huh?" A quiet voice began. "Whats all the noise for Dylan?" The voice said, a little louder. I sighed and turned around to face my best friend, standing before me with his eyes half open and a perplexed look on his face. Walter raised his eyebrows, asking for an explanation.

"Uh.. We were just.. um.." I stuttered. But Walter cut me off.

"Your going on that silly quest aren't you?" He grinned, back to his usual self. But I stared at Walter in shock.

"How did you-" I squeaked.

"Oh, I just know" Walter grinned at me mischievously.

"Need someone else to come along?" He asked, but it really wasn't a question. I sighed, realising that there was no stopping Walter from coming now.

"Sure" I mumbled, receiving a glare from Bonnie.

For once, I was actually glad the Oceanus cabin was on the very end. Because we could easily sneak into the forest without being seen. As Bonnie, Walter and I entered the forest with ease, I began to think it was just too easy.. There **had** to be a trap somewhere... And now I can really say I understand the saying "Be careful what you wish for".

As Bonnie, Walter and I trekked through complete darkness in the forest of chunky tree trunks, the smell of damp vegetation wafted through the air. The canopy of leaves at the top of the forest made it hard to see, creating another complication...

A blood-curling howl erupted from further in the forest. The three of us exchanged nervous glances.

"What was that?" I asked, my eyes wide and alert. Desperately scanning the pitch black forest to find the source of the noise.

"Whatever it is, I hope it's not what I think it is!" Replied Bonnie.

"What do you think it is?!" I yelled in a panic. Bonnie was silent for a moment. Walter was as still as a statue and small squeaking noises came from him. But Bonnie ignored him;

"I'v heard... that the border of camp is guarded by..." She gulped for a moment, scanning the trees.

"Hellhounds". She finished and my eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me!" Walter yelled.

"I thought it was just a story to stop people from going past the border". Replied Bonnie franticly.

Before I could try to think of something to do, a dark figure emerged from the trees. At first I thought it was a bear. It had a messy black fur coat and glowing red eyes clearly visible in the darkness. It's drooping ears and dog-like appearance were the only reason I knew it was a hellhound. I stifled a yelp as I remembered this was similar to the creature in my dream.

The hellhound let out another ear-piercing howl which echoed through the forest. Bonnie and Walter glanced at me nervously, I looked back.

"It's not.. you know.." I whimpered.

"Yes" Bonnie interrupted nodding her head nervously. "It's calling it's friends".

A squeak of terror escaped from me. I covered my mouth and watched in awe as more and more black figures appeared from out of the forest. The last time I looked, there were six. However, I didn't have much time to watch as the first hellhound bounded towards the three of us with a murderous look in it's eyes. It's mouth fell open revealing several sharp, deadly teeth.

We bolted from the hellhounds as quick as possible. Yet, one was already on our heels. I began to wonder if all those campers were right, that the Oceanus members could never survive. But I shook it off, now wasn't the time to think about that. I had to concentrate on getting out of here! I blindly ran through the forest, grunting as twigs cut my arms and legs.

I was so focused on running away that I turned to realise Bonnie was no where in sight! Thats when I heard a yell.

"What was that?" Walter whimpered.

"Dylan!" I heard Bonnie shriek. I turned back towards the scream, leaving Walter, to find Bonnie clinging to the trunk of a tree limping, clutching her left leg. I could see a huge gash on her leg and blood trickling down. Her face was chalky white and she seemed to be struggling to stay awake. I placed her arm over my shoulders, supporting her weight. I couldn't help but think I was useless. What would I do if a hellhound decided to attack again? I couldn't use a weapon and there was no water in sight.

"Get the red liquid" Bonnie mumbled pointing to her backpack. I did as she asked and fumbled through her backpack. Eventually, I pulled out some bandages and the red liquid she was talking about which was contained in a small, glass vial. The hellhounds howled from not very far off.

"Hurry" Bonnie breathed in my ear. I nodded, wrapping the bandages around her left leg tightly, making sure no more blood escaped. While I did this, she poured the red liquid into her mouth and sputtered in disgust.

"Oh no" Mumbled Bonnie. I could hear her short, ragged breaths in my ear as I held her up. The hellhounds now surrounded us in a tight circle so we couldn't escape. I desperately scanned the forest for any water, but there was none. I once again fumbled through Bonnie's bag and found a dagger. It was my last option. Clumsily, I pelted it at the nearest hellhound. It landed in its right paw. The dog didn't even wince. It made a deep, horrible growling noise and readied itself to pounce. My heart beat uncontrollably and my hands trembled. I had to close them in fists to stop them. I shut my eyes, preparing for the worst... Where was Walter?

Surprisingly, no pain came. I heard a loud thump and some more howls from the hellhounds but this time they sounded distant and a little panicked. Slowly and nervously, I opened each eye in confusion to find a bulky, metal anchor fixed in the ground. I let out a sigh of relief as I realised the hellhounds were gone. The anchor must have scared them. Grinning, I followed the chain the anchor was attached to with my eyes and saw a huge ship hovering above the treetops! What!? A hovering ship? Was I imagining things? I also think I saw a metal dragon and a scrawny boy with black, curly hair sliding down the chain towards Bonnie and I. But everything that happened after the hellhounds was fuzzy. I stared up at the floating boat one last time, then everything went black...


End file.
